


A Different Beginning

by MarianaReads



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaReads/pseuds/MarianaReads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after Abel dumps Cath, Reagan decides that her roommate desperately needs a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"That's it. I can't take it anymore!" Reagan reached over and slapped Cath's laptop closed.

"Dude, what the hell!" Cath whipped her body around and glared at her roommate. "That wasn't saved!"

Reagan rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you'll come up with another way for Simon and Baz to get it on. I  _know_  that your mind is filled that that freaky shit. And don't pretend that you were working on something legit."

"Simon and Baz are legit," Cath said petulantly. Reagan snorted.

"Yes and every other twelve year old in America has your back on that one, I'm sure. But tonight you're mine, Avery." Reagan turned to her wardrobe and began pulling out various articles of clothing. She'd hold each outfit up to her body and instantly toss it aside.

Cath narrowed her eyes. "Is this some weird sex thing? Because I am definitively saying no, right now. They gave us a rape whistle at orientation and I am not afraid to use it."

"I don't doubt that at all, Cath. But no. We're going out tonight and I don't want to hear excuses. Your boyfriend just broke up with you and -"

"I'm  _fine_ ," Cath said, cutting Reagan off. "Seriously. I'm good." Cath turned back to her desk and began to re-open her laptop but Reagan's hand slapped it back down. Cath glanced up at her.

"Listen, I've come to accept that you are a sad and pathetic little human," she said.

"Uh, thanks?"

"But I am creeped the hell out by the fact that your boyfriend of  _three years_  dumped you and you didn't shed a single tear."

"I cried!"

"For thirty seconds."

"Would you rather that I be devistated and bed ridden with grief?"

Reagan regarded Cath for a moment and opened her mouth to respond.

"Nevermind. I don't want you to answer that," Cath said. She sighed and pushed her glasses to the top of her head. "I'm eighteen, by the way. I don't have a fake I.D."

Reagan turned back to her clothing choices. "A shocking revelation. Come on, Cath," she said. "I'm starting to get depressed whenever I look at you. You're coming out with me for  _one_ drink."

Cath wrinkled her nose. "I hate beer."

"While I'm fairly certain that you've never had a beer in your life, fine. I'll buy you a really girly, really fruity drink."

"I've had beer before! My Dad let Wren and I try some at this one girl's quinceanera -"

"Cath?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. And no Simon Snow shirts."


	2. Chapter 2

Cath saw Levi's head bobbing toward her over the crowd of the bar. Reagan had taken exactly two seconds to spot someone – Tyler? Josh? – before leaving Cath sitting at the bar. Cath was pretty sure that her current situation was a date rapist's dream come true and she silently cursed Reagan for the hundredth time since being ditched.

To her credit, Reagan had leaned across the bar and grabbed the attention of the bartender before she disappeared.

"Watch her, would you? Only let her leave your sight when the tall, goofy blonde gets here." The bartender gave Cath a once over, with a  _very_  speculative look. Cath glared at him before turning to Reagan.

"You can't leave me here!"

Reagan rolled her eyes. "Please, Cath. Tim will keep a very good eye on you and Levi will be here soon."

"I thought the sight of me depressed you! Won't you be more depressed if you have to watch me sitting at a bar  _alone_ , drinking  _alone_? Being babysat by a bartender?! I'm depressed thinking about it." The bartender, apparently Tim, snorted at that.

"I'm doing you a favor," Reagan said, smirking. "Besides, I'm not leaving. I'll be here the entire time and will swoop in to save your sorry ass if any nefarious characters come by." Reagan looked back at the bartender. "Tim, get my friend a drink. Something fruity and sure to put her into a diabetic coma. Charge it to my tab." With that, Reagan disappeared into the crowd. Cath swiveled around on her barstool and stared at Tim with a shocked expression.

"How is ditching me at a bar doing me a favor?" Cath asked, not caring if Tim answered her.

He smirked and began pouring various liquids into a glass. Somehow, the concoction turned bubblegum pink. "I think she's trying to get you laid." Tim pushed the glass towards Cath, who stared down at it as if it would rear up and bite her.  _Laid? Reagan was seriously out of touch._ "Bottom's up. And don't try to escape, okay? Reagan'll skin me alive if I lose you before Levi gets here." Tim turned and walked down the length of the bar, and began taking drink orders.

That had been 45 minutes ago. When Levi finally reached Cath, there were two empty glasses on the bar and she was about to add a third to the set.

"Cather Avery!" Levi beamed down at Cath. A strong scent of burnt coffee beans wafted off of him and Cath fought the urge to gag. She squinted up at Levi and groaned. He was dressed head to toe in black, a telltale sign that he had just gotten off from a shift at Starbuck's. Levi eyed the empty glasses and raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have taken you for a drinker," he said, sliding into the stool next to Cath. Cath muttered to herself before sucking the rest of her drink down. Levi leaned in closer to her. "What? I can't hear you!"

"I said, I'm  _not_ a drinker. This," she said, motioning to the now empty glass in her hand, "This is a product of circumstance."

Levi smiled. "Three drinks and you still manage to sound smart. This is why I like you, Cather." Cath narrowed her eyes at him.

"You don't know me, Levi."

Levi chuckled. "Sure I do. I know that you have a hot  _identical_ twin sister. I know that you have a special affinity for protein bars. I know that you can live with Reagan without crying… Wait, she hasn't made you cry yet, has she?"

Cath raised her eyebrows and looked at Levi. "Uh, no. And could you please  _stop_  with the hot twin thing? It's weird and I feel like I should be offended whenever you say it."

"Why would you be offended by that? I'm simply pointing out the truth."

"Seriously, stop with the twin thing," she snapped. Cath slammed her glass down at the bar top and looked up for Tim. Levi started to chuckle again.

"I'm just teasing you," he said. He bumped his shoulder into her, which nearly sent Cath flying off of her seat and onto the floor. Levi reached out and grabbed Cath around the waist, steadying her.

"Hands," Cath said, slapping Levi's hand off of her waist. The reality of her situation was quickly descending on her. Levi had been sent to retrieve her… like she was a burdensome  _child_. Cath's cheeks burned and she grumbled. "Can you just take me home now? I assume that's why you're here."

"Back to Baz and Simon, then?"

Cath rolled her eyes and began to stand. " _No_. Back to my sad, pathetic existence."  _So yeah, back to Simon and Baz_ , Cath thought. As she stood, the alcohol that she had consumed suddenly rushed to her head. The entire bar swayed at once and Cath grabbed Levi's shoulder for support. "Whoa," she said softly.

"Are you okay, Cath?" Levi stood and faced her, frowning.

"Can we just get out of here? Suddenly it's really hot…" Cath began tugging her purple cardigan off. Levi watched her for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go," he said, and slipped his hand around hers.


End file.
